


Music Of The Night

by PheasantPlucker (PeasantPlucker)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeasantPlucker/pseuds/PheasantPlucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dangerous weather leaves a few team members sleeping at work, Ducky proves to be quite a gentleman. Abby quite specifically does not.</p>
<p>This is a first fanfic by a non-fiction writer. This started out as a dirty, fluffy oneshot that grew into a dirty, fluffy love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Of The Night

It was late, but it was a big case. No bodies, no rapes, no bombs, and no interest from the team, but it was a big case for Abby. A new cocktail of chemicals was coming up in drug tests, and if there was something new to be known in the world of biochemistry, Abby wanted to be the first. The thrill of the chase, the excitement of discovery and the pride of a new paper to her name pushed her on long past home time. With cheery loud goth music blearing, she'd been bouncing around, pigtails flying, plaid skirt swinging, enjoying that special feeling that comes only from jumping round in platform boots, uninterrupted all though everyone else's dull paperwork day.

But it was late, knee high Demonia boots were replaced with skeleton pajama pants and fuzzy socks, goth metal with uncharacteristically smooth lounge jazz, Abby pulled out her pigtails and prepared for a cozy night on the futon in the ballistics lab behind her office. She padded quietly out of the ballistics lab, through the office and into her lab, checked on Major Mass-Spec, who was quietly doing his job, kissed him goodnight and went to lie down. There was a windy storm brewing outside, as she contentedly lay in her cozy unconventional sanctuary reading a journal by the soft light of a single black candle, a gothic indulgence that was so very her.

Just settled, she heard the soft sound of the lab door opening. There was nothing very unusual about anyone in the team working that late, but tonight no one had much work to do. As the sliding glass door to her office opened, she began to worry, they would surely have seen her little pool of candle light, but who was "they"? Her mind inadvertently ran through all the dangerous criminals her work had put away over the years, leaving her breathlessly terrified after about half a second.

The ballistics lab would be a great fortress, a perfect place to hide, if only she'd thought of it that way earlier and locked some doors. She was sitting up, knees to her chest blanket pulled up to her nose when there was a gentle knock, and the door gently opened, revealing the sweet, reassuring face of Ducky.

"Ducky! ...You scared me." She said sulkily, lowering the puffy quilt, thus adding slight pout to the view of her wide eyed, kicked puppy expression.

"Abby! I'm so sorry!" He said with genuine concern. He knelt down in front of her and gave her a comforting little hug. "I thought I'd that check you hadn't gone out in the storm... But I see you haven't." He gave her a gentle, approving sort of smile.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, her voice still perky and bright even in its most tired state.

"I decided to do a bit of a spring clean downstairs and it got away from me, I kept thinking there was just a little more to do, and now well..." He gestured to the stormy darkness outside. "It got rather late."

"Ducky, it's always crazy clean down there!"

"Well, now it certainly is." He said, lying back, settling down onto his elbows beside her, quite happy to wait through at least the worst of the storm. "So, is there a lucky young gentleman right now?" He asked in casual, conversational tones of his gentle dry accent.

"No." She said definitely. "I've shifted my focus." She said with a "serious" expression and a little nod.

"Oh?"

Not sure how to go on, she tried to answer concisely. "I'm waiting for, well I think a want a grown up kind of thing with, not white picket fences or kids or anything, but something more, someone more special, something more real... I guess." And failed.

"And do you have a plan on how to organise that?"

"No." She looked down, nose on her knees, nails unconsciously fiddling in front of her slim shins. "Yes"

He didn't move as she leaned over him slowly, one hand gently touching his chest, and kissed his lips. She was back sitting beside him, breathing heavily, hugging her knees, before he had time to react.

"Abby?" He said gently.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I should have just told you! I didn't mean.." Then she whispered "I'm sorry Ducky."

She didn't look up as he got up slowly, and walked out the door, or as she heard the sliding door open. It started raining hard outside, and once she judged that he'd be out of the lab's main door, she risked a glance out the ballistics lab door, eyes filled with tears. He was not out of the main door, he was standing still in front of it, back to her, breathing deeply, possibly composing himself before facing the world. She buried her face back in her knees, trying to calm herself, listening to the rain outside, when she heard, a very long few seconds later, the sliding door close... He must have come back that far, hopefully just to close it. She dreaded him coming back in, having to explain, having to confess even more than she already had. After another very long second, she heard his footsteps stop at the open door. With scared, teary eyes, she look up at him without lifting her head.

"Oh… Abby... Are you alright?" He asked gently.

He knelt in front of her when it became clear she was not going to answer.

He reached out and gingerly touched the little bit of her cheek that wasn't hidden.

She looked up through her hair, as he moved toward her as if to kiss her cheek, as he was apt to do when she was upset. She leant back away from him. His pity might ease the disappointment, but it could only worsen the humiliation. To her confused surprise, he ignored her obvious misgiving and continued to move toward her. Determined to refuse his sympathy, she moved back until she was almost lying flat on the bed, propped slightly on her elbows, while he matched her. Like an invisible link between them, she moved away, and he kept crawling forward, having to end up over her, just to keep the same distance between their faces. With his hands now one each side of her body, one knee between hers, he took the liberty. He kissed her lips, first softly, gently, until she sank to the bed, then finally, slowly allowed the years of hidden passion to surface and pilot his actions. They paused eventually for breath.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked quietly, tentatively.

"Oh my dear, I didn't change my mind" He smiled.

She gave him a baffled, questioning, worried expression.

He answered: "I locked the doors."

\----------

The sound of the rain outside became interspersed with thunder, which only made the candle lit ballistics lab seem warmer and cozier.

Ducky drew back and lay back on his elbows beside Abby, stroking her hand with one finger.

"Have you imagined doing this?" She asked, wanting to hear all the little details of his dreams.

"No"

She drew back, shocked. Wondering, did he not want her? Was this just opportunistic? It certainly didn't feel like it.

He continued: "Well... Perhaps just this part. At times. Every time you and I are alone... But nothing... else. I couldn't use your image as a toy, sully you in my mind for my own gratification. No."

Abby stared at him in a totally different kind of shock, then all in one movement was on top of him, tonguing and biting at his mouth. He succumbed for a moment, then, one hand to her shoulder, the other to her cheek, pushed her back.

"No, Abby."

He gently placed her beside him, stroked her cheek and, seeing little glimmers of confusion and hurt in her eyes, gently kissed her cheek then her lips and put his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

They lay contentedly, him stroking her hair, her back, her hands for what seemed to her like hours. She was almost asleep when he leaned over to kiss her. It wasn't just a kiss, for several minutes he slowly, carefully caressed her lips with his own, following her as she lay back on the bed, not letting their lips part. Partly over her, one elbow each side of her head, he finally let his tongue out the tiniest bit, to touch the centre of her top lip, sending tingles through her whole body. Unable to resist she grabbed him and flipped them, straddling his hips, grinding, moaning, breathless. At first he submitted, head and eyes rolling back with an involuntary groan. Then, only a second later he put his arms around her, rolled her onto her back, then rolled off her.

"Abby... No." He said firmly, taking her hand and kissing it. He was trying to be a gentleman, something that had always come so easily to him, but Abby was making it very difficult.

He held her tightly to his chest, slowly surveying the room. He wasn't overly surprised when he found exactly what he wanted sitting on a lower shelf, surrounded by other unused items. He let her go, reached over and picked up the soft ropes, there were several, he only needed two. He held then up to her.

"May I?"

She gave him a confused expression but nodded. She had no idea what he was asking, but figured that she was happy to agree with whatever it could be and, being Ducky, it couldn't possibly be the purpose for which they were intended.

He took her hand and, after lovingly kissing every part of it, wrapped the soft black rope gently around her tingling, unresisting wrist, leaving it comfortably lose, but tying the ends in double knots. He gave her wrist back, which she brushed across her face as she ran her fingers through her scruffy black hair. He softly motioned for her to give him the other wrist, which she willingly did. He took it and this time pulled her hand to his face, brushing it on his cheek as he tenderly kissed up and down her wrist. He again wrapped her softly, neatly, with strong knots. Then he left her free, the two long ends if the ropes trailing over the bed.

Abby waited until he'd finished to ask, she didn't want him to change his mind.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you, my dear, cannot be trusted." He smiled softly down at her, with no tint of irony.

He took the loose ends of the ropes and in turn tied each to the most conveniently positioned bench leg. She lay there relaxed, with enough slack to move in comfort, but almost certainly not enough to overpower him.

He kissed her gently, slowly, softly, before moving slowly down her neck, kissing along her collar bone, running his fingers down her arm and back up again. He traced down her chest and, to her great disappointment, around, not over, her begging breasts.

He worked his way slowly down her leg, kissing and caressing her ankle, then tracing his soft fingers back up to her hips, where he left his hand, snuggling his head into her neck.

Abby thought about the sex in her life so far. She'd always seen it as an interest, a hobby. She knew McGee saw sex as a candy coated a rubix cube. To Tony it was a game. To Gibbs, a physical need. To Ziva, a violent emotional outlet, like... Paintball. To Jimmy it was like a big exciting Christmas present. But to Ducky... To Ducky it was an art.

Finally, nuzzling her neck, he ran a had gently down over one pajama covered breast, cupping it in his hand, softly stroking with his fingers. The feeling was indescribable. Tingling, burning, shivering, throbbing... Useless adjectives. Her heart raced, the sensations of his hand on her chest were directly felt between her legs. She didn't know breasts could do that. She was panting, moaning, arching off the bed. He moved over her, one knee by each hip, one hand by each shoulder, leaned down and kissed her. Letting the tips of their tongues touch, but nothing more, taking in the amazing sensations of the tip of her tongue alone.

\----------

 

Abby's patience had long since run out, she was now at the other side of impatience, not hoping, pushing or begging, just accepting, relaxing, he had teased her right into the Zen state of happiness that comes not from having all desires but from letting them go and enjoying the ride. She sighed.

"Are you going to keep acting like a gentleman with me forever?" She asked lazily.

"If you'll have me."

She stared into his ernest eyes, then threw her arms around his neck, forcing him to submit to her passionate kiss. He reciprocated until he had almost lost control of his desires, then reined himself in, burying his head in her hair and stroking her cheek. She brushed and stroked his back with her fingers, discovering that she had plenty of rope to allow her to explore his body... From the waist up. Bastard.

She pushed him gently up from her, then started working on undoing his bow tie. She frowned in frustration, after a quick flick of two fingers, he hooked it and tossed it aside. She stared into his hungry, temporarily unresisting eyes as she undid his top buttons, thrilling at the tiny triangle of firm flesh revealed, with its few silver hairs. She realised that most of the team went around with at least that showing, and she never even noticed. At this she would have stared, distracted from her work. Maybe it was lucky that Ducky always dressed so formally.

She caressed it, kissed it as she fiddled with the next button, and the next. He didn't let her continue, taking her yielding hand back to the bed by her head and lowering his body onto her just a little, all contact but no weight. She writhed beneath him, hips trying to roll under his, quickly becoming breathless as his lips gently caressed hers. Gradually he moved his hand under her singlet, pulling it up as he went, cautiously stroking her soft belly. She gasped and whimpered under his touch. He stopped at her breast, softly caressed it all over as she writhed and moaned. Finally he pulled up her singlet over her head, leaving it tangled in the ropes above her hands. For a moment he just admired her beautiful little white breasts, then began kissing between and around them. Nuzzling all parts of them, eventually moving to a nipple, gently sucking and softly tonguing it. She moaned and gasped uncontrollably, bucking her hips under him as he tried to hold them down with a hand.

Her moans turned quickly to breathless screams, he didn't stop until they died down to pitiful whimpers. Then he moved calmly back to her lips.

"I didn't know that was possible." She whimpered.

"And I didn't take you for the screaming type, my girl."

"I'm not."

"I beg to differ."

"...Fair." She agreed, collapsing deeper into the bed.

He pulled the blankets over them.

"Do you think I can trust you now?" He asked softly.

"...Maybe" she said sleepily

"We'll see" he said, carefully untying the ropes from the bench legs, leaving them attached to her.

She desperately struggled to stay awake, not wanting to lose the amazing sensation of his arms around her, but eventually lost.

\-----

Abby woke to loud thunder in the middle of the night. She felt the warm body behind her, arms around her and realized that the soft stuff between her arms and face was rope. Memory came back, she wriggled back to make as much contact as possible with him, discovering that his body was very much ready for her. He stirred and warped her tightly in his arms as she rolled her hips against him. He moved with her, slowly waking to a better dream than the one in his sleep. He ran his hand up and down her side, then, unable to resist, held her hip and pulled it back firmly against him. He kissed down her ear then her neck, lovingly stroking her skin with his tongue.

She rolled over on top of him and grabbed his head with both hands, kissing him passionately, ignoring his attempts to keep it sensual and calm. Eventually he could take no more, and began to kiss her back roughly, finally using his tongue to explore hers. When he ran his hands down her body, she threw her head back, moaning.

He grabbed the drawstring of her pajama pants, pulling it tight towards him, then fiddled with the knot. She looked down at his smirk, then her pants, they were now tied tightly up with a double knot. She reached for it but before she got there, he had his fist around it, blocking her. Seeing a compromise, she twisted around above his hand, which held tight to the knot, undoing his remaining buttons quickly, then turning her attention to his belt. She quickly had him exposed. Surprised that he wasn't arguing, she took her opportunity while it was there, swallowing him easily, grabbing his hips and forcing him to thrust firmly into her mouth. He pulled back at her stifled scream, but she followed him and pushed her head deeply down onto him, pulling and pushing him hard to thrust in and out of her mouth, she choked, moaned and whimpered, eyes watering, still pushing deeper, involuntarily rolling her hips above him. He quickly gave up on holding her pants (as she was clearly distracted) and when he did she shifted around to kneel between his legs, never letting him go, deeply, violently thrusting onto him.

After a short time he gently tried to pull away from her, she completely ignored him. A moment later he grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her up. She knew why. She stopped, took one hand and pushed his chest firmly down.

"Ducky, no!" She said sternly.

Realizing he was not going to be allowed to be the gentleman on this one, he gave in and enjoyed.

She thrust and sucked hungrily until she got what she wanted, he let out an adorable moan that would probably distract her all week. She tasted it, hot and bitter at the back of her throat, barely touching her tongue, like a shot of Turkish coffee. She swallowed happily, over and over.

She waited until he regained a degree of composure, then said the last thing he expected.

"Thank you"

He gave her a wide, surprised smile and hugged her close to him. He kissed her gently, which she allowed for a moment before roughly tonguing and biting him. He pulled away and chuckled.

"I think this is a debate that may go on for some time."

"Can we agree to disagree regularly?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes Abby" He pulled her hips to his. "Yes"

They snuggled and kissed lazily until both fell asleep.

Ducky woke up to the sound of the intercom on Abby's desk in the main lab. He gently untangled himself from her, buttoned his shirt and, looking more disheveled than he realised, approached the screen. As usual, it was Gibbs.

"Jethro! Good morning." He smiled.

Seeing his slightly baffled frown he felt he should explain. "It got very late and with the storm and all I decided..." Gibbs cut him off.

"I believe you Duck. We got a body in Quantico, Palmer's downstairs."

"I'm on my way."

"Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"Untie her first, we'll need her."

Ducky turned to see Abby, with her singlet back on, wandering into the room, sleepily rubbing one eye with a bound wrist, loose ends of the rope trailing behind her.

"I could explain." He said, figuring that he'd eventually have to tell him, if they were to be permanent fixture.

Gibbs stared at him with a "this'll be good" expression.

"Go on Duck, why is Abby tied up?"

"To stop her from touching me."

"Good luck with that!" The screen went blank so Gibbs could laugh hysterically (or his equivelant there of) in private.

\----

As soon as Dr Mallard got back from the crime scene, he sent Palmer on a pointless errand which he unquestioningly took. The boy certainly had his qualities. Strangely nervous, the picked up the phone, Abby answered immediately.

"Are you alone my dear?"

"Yes" she said cheekily.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, your place?"

"No, I'll book a restaurant, I want to talk."

"We can't talk at your place?"

His voice was low, almost a growl. "No. There are bedrooms there."

She gasped and leant back on her desk at the thought that he had to consider that, then quickly regained her cheeky attitude.

"Sure. Where? What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven, would that suit you?"

"Ooo, you're picking me up in your car?" She said with a big grin. "Can I trust you Ducky?"

"No."

At the end of the day, Abby rushed home with no time to spare. At a red light she pulled out her pigtails, shook out her dark hair and combed it through with her fingers. At the next one she twisted it up the back of her head and stuck in a pin from the glove box. At home she quickly slipped out of her singlet, black cargos and boots, pulling on a plain back cocktail dress and patent pumps. In moments, without a change of make up or indeed attitude, she went seamlessly from Alice Cooper to Audrey Hepburn.

She hoped he might be a little late so she could sit down and catch her breath, but he wasn't. As soon as she had her clothes on, there as a knock at the door. She almost cried when she saw him. He looked perfect. She realized that he probably wore everything he was wearing fairly often, just not together. He was in a black suit, a deep red damask waistcoat and a blood red tartan bow tie. He could have strolled into any goth club of his choice, while still looking exactly like Ducky. A very sexy Ducky.

He seemed equally stunned by her appearance. She could have visited any five star restaurant and been openly admired, while still looking exactly like Abby. Which was perfect, because that's exactly what he had in mind.

The surprising, beautiful spectacle of the Phantom of the Opera and Audrey Hepburn made their way distractedly to the car.

Both having hurried so much to be ready for dinner by seven, they got in the car and for a good five minutes, forgot about dinner completely, buried in kissing each other as if it had been weeks.

When they finally parked at the restaurant, Ducky opened Abby's door, took her hand to help her up, then kissed it softly. She looked softly into his eyes then smirked, grabbing his jacket, pushing him against the car and kissing him passionately. The debate continued. They enjoyed disagreeing.

After a five star French dinner they got in the car. She thought he might ask her to come back to his home, she hoped he might take her without asking. He said nothing, he just kissed her lovingly and started the car. After quite a drive, they reached a beautiful park by the beach. On a still night it would have been a pretty view, but in the wind and rain it had a dark, exciting feel. He parked the car and turned to her.

"I'm sorry. It's not quite the way I remember it, not tonight."

"Ducky, it's beautiful!" She said earnestly.

He looked awkward, not sure how to phrase what he so desperately wanted to say. Abby put her hand on his.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked quietly.

He plucked up a bit of courage. "You said you wanted..." He trailed off, feeling presumptuous already, thinking of her desire for a more real connection, but also of what else she'd said: not white picket fence, no children. Should he back off? Did she just want what they'd had? With no consequences? Or did she want to spend forever with him, avoiding white picket fences together.

"Yes." She said, smiling. She looked into his eyes. "Yes to everything. I love you."

"Ooh!" He let out a sigh then kissed her. Getting everything you want is quite a big change to deal with.

 

\--------

After kissing passionately until they were breathless, Ducky whispered in Abby's ear.

"May I take you home?"

To his surprise, Abby refused.

"No" she said quickly. "I know you're a gentleman and you thought you shouldn't think about this, but I'm not. I'm dirty. I've thought about this a lot." He smiled at her, not knowing where this was going. "You know what I've done every time you've driven me home from work?"

"Do tell me."

"I've thought about..." She trailed off, suddenly nervous about sharing what had always been one of her most private fantasies. "Well..." She took a breath. "The front seat of your car. ...Always. For hours. I can't sleep when you drive me home."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, then processed the picture. He felt a strange tingly, joyful feeling. He was sitting in the middle of her favourite fantasy. And he had done it so many times without knowing. This, the way they were, right now, would surely be exactly the way the always fantasy started, the scene was set just as she would have set it in her mind. He suddenly felt very, very lucky.

She tentatively touched his thigh and whispered "Can I?"

He gave her a rather timid little nod. She slipped off her shoes, knelt on her seat and leaned over him. She kissed him gently, then, smiling nervously, put a knee over to his other side, kneeling over him, sat gently on his lap. He put his arms around her and tenderly kissed her lips. He softly stroked her hair, her back and her hips. They hugged contentedly for some time before Abby lay back into the steering wheel. Ducky reverently explored and admired her shoulders, hips, and belly then gently, tentatively settled at her breasts, touching them softly, as if it was his first time.

Eventually temptation got the better of him, he moved both hands and all his attention slowly down her body, all the way to her knees, then gently ran his hands up her thighs, under her flowing black dress. He gave her a questioning look, which was met with a soft smile and a very slight nod, then a little kiss. His attention back down, he stroked his fingers up her legs to her hips, at no point finding what he expected. He gave her another questioning expression.

"I was in a hurry?" She replied, almost as if she expected him to be angry.

It crossed his mind that to honestly forget her underwear she must have been very intent to be ready on time, just for him. The thought made him smile for weeks. He finally traced his hands to the place he had so carefully avoided imagining. He delicately toyed with her soft lips, even fuller and so much softer than her red, gasping, moaning ones. He hesitated there for a full minute before moving to the deliciously soft, sensitive centre. The silky moist warmth excited him as soon as he touched it, and when he let a groan she pulled her eyes forward with great effort, and looked at him through an expression of almost dazed bliss. She looked down at his belt and back up, then without waiting for an answer, deftly worked on opening it. The belt, buttons and zip took her a minute or two, distracted by his touch, but once she had them out of the way she ran her hands over him admiringly, like a Christmas present.

She moved forward over him, delighting in the first sensual contact between their nude forms, his firm arousal compelling her own. He kissed her deeply, their receptive tongues dancing a slow, romantic ballet together. Never breaking the kiss, she gently grasped the object of (much of) her desire and slipped it slowly into her. The intensity of emotion was staggering, they paused, still for what could have been minutes, holding each other as close as possible, reeling in the incredible sensations of being joined for the first time. Abby broke out of the daze first, gracefully rolling her hips over his, pressing his body to explore hers. There was no consciousness, no intention, only all-consuming elation as they moved tenderly together. The intensity was too much for her, the electric euphoria of orgasm sweeping through her she shivered and whimpered, helplessly contracting around him. Resurfacing, she continued her slow dance over him as he pulled her whole body has close as he could. She was swiftly, powerlessly pulled to another climax, her erratic struggles pulling him with her. They lay tranquilly wrapped in silence and each other with heavy, placid bodies until eventually a bed seemed like a good idea.

\-----

Two months went by in a haze of blissful indulgence before the day he would always remember. Abby jogged into her lab a little late, with a huge smile on her gorgeous face. She went straight to call autopsy. Ducky's face appeared on the screen, looking a little distracted, but clearly happy to see her, even more so when he saw her bouncing and grinning in excitement. Looking back, he was always proud that she was so happy on that day, so unconcerned, so enthusiastic.

"Ducky! Ducky! Change of plans!"

All possible "plans" ran through his head. They had a date that night, maybe she had something new in mind, was so her to be hugely excited about something like that. They had a weekend away planned, but that plan seemed to have little scope for change. Before he could ask, he heard her chirp an order.

"Jimmy, turn around!" which he begrudgingly did. Then, with an ecstatic smile, slowly made a single sign. Ducky's understanding of sign language wasn't confident, usually, but this time he reacted instantly.

"I'll be some time Mr Palmer" he called back as he rushed out of the room. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, down the hall, into the lab, then finally into Abby's waiting arms. He grabbed her and swung her around before kissing her.

She whispered in his ear "Can we call it Jethro?"


End file.
